Lost in Time
by 831Tea
Summary: "Don't you ever go where I can't follow you." his sapphire eyes darken as his hands are on her shoulders. "Promise me, Sumire." Sumire's lips tremble as her eyes teary. She shakes her head sadly and looked away from his pure anguish face. "I'm sorry, Minato." she pushed him away, turned her back and walk. However, a hand grabs her hand. "Please...don't go." he begged. [Time-Travel]
1. Old Past

**I fell in love with Sumire, she is AWESOME and Badass in my opinion. And I've been playing with an idea of what I can do with her in one of my stories until a plot hits my head. **

**Sumire in time-travel? Why the hell not? *grin***

**And this is going to be one of a heck fanon (or is it crack? *confuse*) pairing ever, for me. And that is saying something (literally).**

**Rated: M (Death, Violence, Languages, Blood, and Angst)**

**Pairing: MinatoxSumire**

**Warning: unbetas. English is my second. ASL is my first. *nod* Yes, I'm Deaf. *peace***

**Enjoy~? :) **

* * *

**Elemental Countries**

**Location: Fire Country**

**Konohagakure no Sato**

(or what's left of it…)

A pair of violet eyes from a young Kunoichi who has purple knee-length hair which is tied a long-braided ponytail, her hair frames her face and her bangs just above her eyes, and fair skin. She wears a black sleeveless halter-neck shirt with a dark purple sash around her waist, black biker shorts, black fingerless gloves, kunai holster wrapped around her right thigh, and black knee-length shinobi boots. She is known as Kakei, Sumire. She was shaking, filled with sadness, sorrow, regret, loss, and pain. Tears slipped from her violet eyes as she carefully observed the demolished village of her home.

She is standing on top of the cliff, where Hokage Monument used to be as she watched the black smoke soaring upward to the sky, ashes, and dirt flying along with the warm breezes, and the scent of fumes, blood, and decayed bodies. Sumire covered her mouth, choked in stunned at her beloved home that is now ruined, beyond recognition. Buildings are now crumbled, the trees are now covered black ashes and lifeless, bodies scattered around, and very few survivors who are fighting for their lives against the enemies.

She came too late. She arrived too late from the mission and discovered this when she returns. A light footstep heard behind her as she jerked around and took out her trustworthy kunai in hand. Front of her is a woman who is extremely pale-skinned that resemble of the white moon yet covered in shatter-like scars, white hair that reached her upper-back that tied into a loose bun, the strands at the side of her face reached her chin to frame her head and her bangs were cropped into a hime-style, darkness-black eyes, and wears the black miko-like outfit.

"Who are you?" Sumire demanded, calmly yet her heart is pounding fast nervously.

The woman stared blankly at the Kunoichi. "All hail Otsutsuki." She said, hollowly. Sumire shivered in anxiety when she heard how empty this woman speak.

Sumire jerked back, barely dodged the woman's dagger that nearly got her throat. The purple-haired Kunoichi jumped back a few times and bend down. She glared at her enemy and immediately attacked. "Suiton: Mizudeppo!" a water gunshot to the woman.

The woman side-steps and charged to Sumire and swing her dagger. The purple-haired Kunoichi ducked and swing her leg at her enemy's legs. The enemy fell back but flipped instead and landed on her feet. "Who are you?! Did you do this!? To my village?! My _HOME_?!" Sumire spat with anger as furious tears appeared while she jabs her kunai at the crumbled village.

The enemy just stared at the Kunoichi emotionlessly. Which makes her rather anger to the point she attacked her enemy with weapons for a while. Metal clashed against metal while dancing around between the enemy and Kunoichi.

After a while, Sumire flipped backward and landed on her feet. She is mimicking a gun with her fingers. "Suiton: Suireiha!" a larger ball of water shot to the enemy. However, the woman jumped away and released a bunch of daggers toward the Kunoichi.

Sumire quickly dances her way from the sharp weapons but ended up have few cuts on her arms and legs. She clicked her tongue sharply and did another ninjutsu. "Suiton: Mizudeppo!" she shot a water gun and dart to her enemy with her kunai. Sumire managed to cut her enemy but not even close to damage, much to her frustrated.

And they continue fighting as the yellow ball of fire changed to hues of orange, and then almost tangerine. It merged with the sky, like juice-mix dissolving in a glass of water. The clouds were cotton-candy, as though they blush at the warm touch of the sun. Silhouettes of birds flew across a sky that was now magenta, and the sun was half into the land.

An enemy stood, a very few cuts and little of water spots on hers. Another side, Kunoichi is half-way bend while panting with exhaustion, covered more cuts on her legs and arms as the thin cut across her cheek with blood drip down to her jawline, and dropped onto the ground. With no choice, she slammed her left palm against the ground. "Kuchiyose: Nue!"

Smokes appeared as a large creature of a horse-sized height as it has monkey's head with large fangs, white mane, tanuki body, tiger legs, white snake for a tail, and glowing yellow eyes. Nue yowled loudly as he stomped his paws against the ground. He growled dangerously to the enemy. "Let's go, Nue!" Sumire jumped over to her yokai, as her hand grabbed the mane while her other hand tightens around her kunai. Nue released a howled and dart straight to the enemy as his tail slammed the woman. The enemy barely dodged and start attacking back.

The remaining lights touch upon the destruction of a village that is littered with weapons, corpses, crumbles of buildings, burnt marks, cut marks, and heavy cracks of the ground. There was a shinobi's body half-lying against the wall with a hole where his heart used to be. An elder man has covered the tombstone of his dead wife. An ANBU broken mask laying among the dead bodies. A child laying on the ground, with few kunais impaled on back.

A feminine hand stuck out from the crumbled rocks. A scratched up Konoha hitai-ate laying innocently on the ground. A man laying on his back with his hand lay above as his glass eyes stare at the sky. A woman laying on her stomach with her hand reaches to the man's hand, barely touch his fingertips as her eyes are closed. A child-sized ninja sandal left by the cut-down tree. Fires are licking the background, slowly dissolving the objects such as photos of the family.

Back to Sumire who is laying on her side, tears falling while pressed against her wound in her stomach. "Nue…" she whispered, sadly and worried about her yokai. Nue is whimpering as he fell against the ground and disappeared into smokes. Her violet eyes shifted to the enemy, the woman was too strong for her, as she is walking toward the Kunoichi.

Sumire whimpered softly. _'Is this it? Is this when I die?' _she mused, resigned, fear, and acceptance. At least she fought until the end. When the enemy got closer with a dagger in hand, Sumire refuses to close her eyes, instead, she stares at the enemy's blank eyes with bravery. Blood trailed down from her lips while glared hatefully at her enemy. There's no way, that she will lose her Will of Fire.

After all, she is a proud Kunoichi of Konoha.

Before the woman stabs the Kunoichi with her dagger, suddenly she flew as the wind appeared. Sumire yelp in surprise as she shut her eyes out of reflex. "Class Rep." A familiar deep voice called out her name, calmly.

Sumire snapped her eyes open and gasped in shock when she saw him. "B-Boruto?" front of her, is a blonde-haired male with a blue eye, whiskers marks on his cheeks, and wears a cloak covered his body.

Boruto nodded his head gravely as he narrowed his eye at Sumire. "You're dying." He stated, watching the blood pouring out of her stomach.

"H-hai…" she swallowed dryly while examined his appearance in disbelieved awed. "…I-I never thought I would see you again…" she whispered softly.

The blonde-haired shinobi grunted. "…I never thought I would be here at this kind of situation." He mumbled then frowned deeply. "To think this is our present…" his eye scanned at his once village of a home.

"Wha-what…" Sumire took a breath. "…what happened?"

Boruto turned his attention to her. "Otsutsuki and Kawaki." He simply answered.

Sumire released a shuddering breath. "Why? Wh-why did they destroyed our home? Killed everyone?" she couldn't cry anymore as she has no tears left but mourning.

The blonde-haired shinobi bend down and carefully observed the purple-haired Kunoichi. "It's because of Zetsu. He was supposedly a son of Kaguya the Goddess of Moon. He left something behind in our world, and—" he tipped his head at the destroyed village with a blank face. "—that is the results. The problem was, I don't know what he left it behind but… I do know it was around for many decades." Sumire was breathing hard while trying to listen. "I was too late. However, not too late enough to send you back."

"S-send me ba-back?" Sumire could feel herself getting really tired.

Boruto nods his head. "Hai… back in the past to stop this madness."

Her violet eyes widen in shock at the calm blue eye. The shinobi tilted his head when he heard the explosion close by. "It seems that bitch is coming back to attack." He mumbled, then glanced down at dying Sumire.

"There's no time." He immediately spread her blood with kanji and symbols then use jutsu seals. "Once you are back in your time, your body will change due to the effect from the time slip jutsu. It's possible you will get de-age. I strongly advise you must not tell _anyone _the truth of when you are from. It will cause great chaos, especially that you will have knowledge of the future." Then both of his eyes open as they are eerily glowing.

"You won't return to the present. And once you are in the past, the future that you know will be different." Boruto's stern face slowly soften. "…I'm sorry, Class Rep."

Sumire just stared at Boruto then smiles warmly despite that she is covered in cuts and blood. "I forgave you a long time ago, Boruto." She whispered, softly.

Boruto stared at her then tipped his head. He slammed his hand against her heart and a bright light suddenly appeared.

Then sunset vanished along with the bright light, the night appeared with thousands of beautiful stars. Boruto stood on his feet calmly as he stares blankly at the blood puddle. Then he tilted his head at the enemy who arrived with a dagger. "Hmm… I guess you would do for the warm-up." He mumbled with a wicked smirked. _'Good luck, Class Rep.' _he mused, dart toward the enemy with his kunai.

**.**

**..**

**…**

**Lost in Time**

**ARC I: Ninja Academy**

**Chapter One**

**"Old Past"**

**…**

**..**

**.**

**Location: Konohagakure no Sato**

**Hokage Tower, Hokage's Office**

**Year of 047**

An older man who has dark brown spiked hair, a small goatee, light skin, and small wrinkles. He wears a red full-length kimono that is tied with a white sash, customary hat with kanji that said, 'FIRE' and white haroi. His name is Sarutobi, Hiruzen as known as the Sandaime Hokage is currently sitting on his leather chair while reading his paperwork. He picked up a stamp and approval on the document, then signed with his signature and his Hokage sealed stamp. Then, he placed on the approval pile and went to the next paperwork and read.

It's been a boring, exhausting job as Hokage for the Konoha village. Hiruzen sighed softly as he desperately needs a break and urges to have a taste of his tobacco. However, his wife will know and definitely will scold him. A soft smile appeared on his face when he thought about his beautiful feisty wife and wonder how she is doing right now.

Suddenly, he felt a foreign flash of chakra came out of nowhere as the bright light shines appeared. The Third Hokage jumped onto his feet along with his ANBU came out of their shadows. A deep frowned appeared on his face, filled with suspicion and cautioned. "Go investigate that chakra." He ordered his ANBU who obeyed as they vanished.

He immediately left the office with two ANBU followed behind. Soon, he leaped from the ground to the roof, and his eyes stared at the Hokage Monument where he felt the chakra and noted the light is now dimmed in the distance.

The Third Hokage quickly used his speed toward the light while ANBU followed him quietly until he finally arrived in the area. There are a few ANBU and some Jounin who have their weapons out with cautions as they are gathered around the unusual light with distrust. Hiruzen narrowed his eyes, carefully studied the light as he took a few steps closer.

The light became faint and weak that there's a shape of a small figure, laying on the ground, in a fetal position. When the light finally faded, there is a tiny little girl who has a messy braided ponytail, covered with terrible wounds, clothes that are too big on her, and a purple hitai-ate laying on her side. Hiruzen noticed the blood is pouring out from her stomach in alarmingly fast. "Heal her and take her to the hospital." The Hokage ordered.

ANBU immediately went to her side, green chakras glowed from its hands and heal the injured girl. After that, ANBU picked up the girl in its arms and leaped off toward the direction where the hospital. The Third Hokage furrowed his eyebrows as he glanced around in his surroundings with caution. "Search the area, find anything suspicious and inform me as soon as possible."

"Hai, Hokage-sama!" they mostly investigate the area.

Hiruzen walked toward the puddle of blood, bend down and picked up a hitai-ate with a contemplative face. _'Who is that girl? What happened to her? Where does she come from?' _all the questions burning inside his mind that he needs answers. And the only way he can get all the answers is from a mystery girl.

.

* * *

.

**Konoha Hospital **

Her eyes fluttered open, revealed her violet eyes as she greeted the white ceiling. She blinked owlishly with confused and dazed. Slowly, she glanced around in her surroundings of the white walls, window that covered with white curtains, white floor, white sliding doors, and laying on the slightly uncomfortable white bed. She recognized this type of room. _'I'm…in the hospital.' _She mused, figured it out.

Sumire recalled that she went on a solo mission that took her a week to complete. Traveled back to her village… she gasped when all the flashes return in her mind. The Kunoichi quickly pushed herself from the bed but groaned in pain when she felt the hot sharp fire in her stomach. Sumire fell back on the bed as her hand touch gently on her stomach.

She gritted her teeth, toughen herself as she carefully sat up with her free hand aided her, pushed up shaking. When she is finally sat up, her violet eyes observed her surroundings and realized that equipment and furniture are rather old-fashioned. For some reason, it looked familiar yet unfamiliar to her, she turned her head to the window that is blocked by the curtains.

Sumire pushed the blanket away from her body as her violet eyes are on the windows. However, before she could get off from the bed, she hastily seizes the IV needle, yanks it out without flinching from the pain, ignored the blood dripping from her inner forearm.

The purple-haired Kunoichi stumbled as she quickly slid from the bed. Almost hobbled toward the window, grabbed the curtains with a fist and pushed it away from the view. Her eyes widen in stunned as she froze in confusion disbelieved.

Front of her, she can see the Konoha village that is standing tall and proud. People are walking down the roads with the content on their faces. Children are playing around while laughing. Women are gossiping. Men are joking. Shinobi jumped from the roofs. _'H-how?' _she could've sworn that her beloved home was beyond destroyed. So how did this village… rebuild?

Her violet eyes spotted at the Hokage Monument and her heart beats fast with anxious and nervous. _'W-wait…' _why are there only three faces? Where's the Fourth, Fifth, Sixth, and Seventh? Her body is shaking, she could feel started to get fear and edgy. _'W-what…' _she halted when she saw her hand placed on the glass of a window. Her hand looked so unusually _small. _

Slowly, her violet eyes trailed down to her arm, to her torso and her entire figure. She felt so tiny as strands of her purple hair fell forward like a waterfall with nearly panic. _'what is happening to me?! Wh-why am I so small? L-like a little child?!' _then her head snapped around to the door when she felt the chakra, a powerful unfamiliar chakra outside of the door.

A door slide opened to revealed appearance that shocked her. _'N-no way…' _never would she thought that she would see this famous person in flesh and bones. But it was impossible, but he was dead and has been for _years_.

Front of her is a Sandaime Hokage who looked young and powerful as he walked inside the room. "I see that you are awake, young child." He said, with a polite smile.

Sumire gapped at him. _'How is this possible?!' _then a voice came in her mind.

_["You won't return to the present. And once you are in the past, the future that you know will be different."]_

She finally remembered that somehow Boruto sends her back in the past with impossible jutsu. _'S-so does that mean… I'm in the past?!' _she felt horror realization. This is a _bad _idea! What was Boruto thinking?! As much as she genuinely cares and even loved him once upon a time long ago, she cursed him in her mind, rather viciously. _'That stupid idiotic boy! What the __**hell **__was he thinking?! Sending me in the past will change the future! It will change everything! That baka moron!' _she continued inwardly cursed Uzumaki, Boruto in her head.

"Are you alright, child?" Hiruzen frowned, concerned as he carefully observed her.

Sumire snapped out of it, stared at the Third Hokage with a bitter smile. "H-hai…" no, she is _not _alright, but decided to push that aside and dealt with later in time. She grabbed a few of her hair, playing with it nervously while studied the famous Hokage front of her with admired and awe.

The Third Hokage hummed softly, he noticed the blood as he noted the purple-haired girl yank the IV off and stood by the window. He wondered if the girl is trying to escape? Somehow, Sumire knew what he is thinking as she is aware of where his eyes scanned around a certain area.

"I-I'm not trying to escape, Ho-Hokage-sama." She assured the Third Hokage, nervously and shyly. Sumire carefully returns to the bed, climbed on to it and stare up at the Sandaime Hokage. "…I-I thought…" should she? She recalled that Boruto did advise her not to tell anyone about her future. But it wouldn't hurt to tell this man the truth, though? At least, she won't be alone because she truly has no idea what to do with this situation. It's not like she was planning to time travel and stuck in it!

Sumire does not even want to time travel at all, in fact, she rather leaves it alone and moves forward. But, nope. Instead, that idiotic moron decided to send her back to, what? Save a future? A world? Does he _not _have the ability to stop and even _think _about the dangerous butterfly effect? Once again, she cursed Boruto.

"You thought what, child?" The Third Hokage stood by the bed with his hands clasped behind him.

The purple-haired Kunoichi bit her inner cheeks then decided to tell him the truth. "I'm from the future." She blurted it out, nervously.

Hiruzen blinked and stared at the young girl who is obviously anxious but genuinely honest in her violet eyes. "Let's say you are from the future, how far are you?" he asked, curious.

"U-umm… what year is it now?"

The Hokage raises his eyebrow. "Year of zero-forty-seven." He answered and noted the purple-haired girl paled at it.

_'That far?!' _Once again, she cursed Boruto. Is he an idiot?! He sends her back in fifty-eight years! "…I came from the year of a hundred and five." She was twenty at that time but judging from her body size, she assumed seven years old.

Hiruzen blinked. He did not expect that answer as he quietly examined the purple-haired Kunoichi. "What is your name?"

"Kakei, Sumire." Sumire answered, politely.

The Third Hokage nods his head. "Kakei-san… tell me, why you of all people, are sent back here?" he is keeping his mind open.

Sumire's violet eyes were surprised. "Y-you believe me?"

"Let's just say, I'm keeping an open mind and have seen many things in my life. Time travel… sounds a bit extraordinary but not impossible."

The purple-haired Kunoichi nodded her head with understanding. "Okay… Umm… the future… my present…" her shoulders lowered sadly as sorrow display in her eyes. "…Konoha was gone. Completely demolished." She whispered, sadly.

Hiruzen hitched by this disturbing news then he closed his eyes. "…a war?"

Sumire bit her lip. _'…I think… I don't know what exactly is going on while I was away for a mission. But… it seems like…' _her violet eyes shifted down at her lap. "….Fifth Shinobi War." She answered, hesitated.

The Hokage nearly fainted at this. Fifth? Does that mean there will be Second, Third, and Fourth _wars_? Suddenly, he felt like he has aged in ten years and became tired. "I see… that's… unfortunate." He opened his eyes and noticed Sumire's pain, loss, and tiredness in her eyes that she has seen the horror of war. "…you are too young to see such war, Kakei-san… I'm sorry."

"I guess peace doesn't stay forever." Sumire said, with a weak smile.

The Hokage sighed heavily. "And whoever send you here, was because you are the survivor?" Sumire nodded her head, silent. "…I see…" then he cleared his throat and stare at the Kunoichi. "Name, rank, number, and report." He whispered, yet strongly authority heard.

Sumire straightens her spine out of habit and stared straight at the Hokage. Past or not, he is still her Hokage. "Kakei, Sumire. Rank, Jounin. My number is zero-six-one-two-one-five. And the r-report was I return from my B-Rank intel mission and arrived at the Konoha where it was already destroyed. There was an enemy, I believe it was a follower for Otsutsuki clan. We have fought, however…" she frowned with disappointment and guilt. "I was defeated and my… comrade saved me before I meet my demise. My comrade was a powerful Shinobi, he told me that I can save the future by sending me in the past. And here I am." She finished, uncomfortably.

Hiruzen narrowed his eyes at this report thoughtfully. "Why didn't he come here instead of you?" he asked, purely curious.

"I d-don't know, Sandaime-sama. I was dying and… he told me things that don't make sense and was hurried to send me here. He didn't get a chance to explain in proper detail. He just decided to use jutsu on me and stay in my present. So far, all I know there was Zetsu, Otsutsuki, and that… I was advised not to tell anyone of my truth."

The Hokage nodded his head as he carefully processes the information from the Kunoichi. "I agreed with your comrade. It's best not to inform anyone of your truth. Especially that you are from fifty-eight years in the future, that is dangerous and powerful knowledge and could become a target by anyone. They would get their hands on you, even willingly create a bloodbath war just to get you." He stared at his future Kunoichi of Konoha with a new light. "This is only between us, triple S-Rank secret." He decided, gravely.

Sumire's eyes widen in surprise. Triple S-Rank secret is a very dangerous and highly classified that only _barely _Kage-level knows. Not even a Jinchuriki is at that level, it's only an S-Rank secret. _'But it does make sense why my knowledge would be triple S-Rank level. After all, I do hold the possess of information that is worth nearly sixty years.' _She mused, understanding.

"We will discuss this more later in my office." Hiruzen informed, professionally. Sumire nodded her head and the Hokage continued. "Before I leave you to rest, I need to know. I got a report from the medic that you have a sealed on your back."

The purple-haired Kunoichi gasped softly. Her violet eyes dart at her left palm and noticed there's no seal. She closed her eyes, carefully use her chakra that she noted it was rather small which she finds odd. Her chakra usually was large enough for Jounin-level but, it shrinks to barely civilian-level. And she felt it. Dark ominous yet familiar chakra on her back, where her father used the sealed on when she was seven in her time. _'That means… everything I did in my time is now gone?' _she opened her eyes with contemplative. Her violet eyes glanced at the Hokage who is waiting for her answer. "…umm…" how was she going to explain that her father was a maniacal follower of Danzo, trained her in order to avenge for Root Operation? And that he used fuinjutsu, a forbidden seal of Gozu Tenno on her back so she could unleash a yokai that was intended to destroy Konoha? It's a good thing that she can control it on her free will, however, she can't unleash Nue because Nue _will _fight with vicious rage since the chakra _is _negative. It would take a while for Nue to calms down. Not to mention… he's the same size as a tailed-beast creature.

Hiruzen narrowed his eyes. "Kakei-san?" he asked, cautious suspicious.

"…it's Gozu Tenno." Sumire whispered, worried and resigned. But she was surprised when the Hokage just looked at her with confusion. "It's a dangerous seal to unleash because… umm… it's a yokai sealing, Sandaime-sama." She answered, briefly.

The Third Hokage looked like he aged another decade once again. "…a yokai…" Sumire nodded her head. "…we will discuss this later in my office." He decided as he doesn't want to know anymore right now. "For now, you may rest."

"Understood, sir." The purple-haired Kunoichi tipped her head, respectfully.

Before Hiruzen reached the doorknob, he halted and glanced at Sumire with a small warm smile. "Welcome back, Kakei-san."

Sumire was taken aback but then her violet eyes teary as a smile appeared on her face. "Thank you, Sandaime-sama."

When the Third Hokage left her alone in her room. Sumire turned her head at the window where she can see the Konoha village and Hokage Monument. _'Boruto… I wish I can strangle you right now but…' _her heart squeeze with worried. Is this truly a good idea for her to be here? How can she save the future? She is only a Kunoichi and she doesn't know much about this timeline. She only knew things from the books she had read, information she heard from her friends and families, and stories from teachers. _'Everyone…' _she never gets to chance to search for anyone who is alive. Were her friends alive? What happened to Rokudaime-sama and Nanadaime-sama?

Her mind was filled with unanswered questions, but she knew one thing.

Sumire mourning for her time. Her present. Her friends. Her family. Her beloved Konoha.

All gone and she will never get it back.


	2. Welcome (back) to Konoha

**Thanks for the reviews, favs, and follows! *beam***

**Rated: M (Death, Violence, Languages, Blood, and Angst)**

**Pairing: MinatoxSumire**

**Warning: unbetas. English is my second. ASL is my first. *nod* Yes, I'm Deaf. *peace***

**Please be safe, and stay healthy~ **

**Enjoy~? :) **

* * *

**Location: Konohagakure no Sato**

**Hokage Tower, Hokage's Office**

**Couple Days Later…**

Sandaime Hokage is currently taking a break from the paperwork as he is enjoying smoking his pipe. He leaned back against the chair while watching the beautiful clear blue sky through the large windows. It has been a long couple of days ever since a future Kunoichi arrived. Hiruzen found the report about the girl's mysterious arrival at the Hokage Monument wasn't satisfied. However, he doesn't care as he informed his ninjas that it was a 'misunderstanding'. The Third Hokage sighed softly when he thought about a young girl.

'_So young and seen the horror of war.' _His heart sank with sadness for the Kunoichi. It obvious how painfully hard is for her, to send back in this timeline alone with nothing but nearly have sixty years of dangerous knowledge. When he heard the door knocked, he granted his permission to whoever walked inside his office. Hiruzen turned his chair and met seven-year-old purple-haired Kunoichi. "Ah, Kakei-san." He greeted Sumire politely.

Sumire bowed respectfully to the Hokage. "Sandaime-sama." She straightens her spine, dressed in a simple black sleeveless shirt, dark blue pants, and navy ninja sandals. Her knee-length purple hair is tied to twins braided ponytails.

The Hokage held up a sign to unleash the private sealed around his office and soundproof as well. After he double-checks with his chakra, he was satisfied that only he and Kunoichi can freely discuss it without any possible leak. "Now, with private and soundproof seals activated. This is a safe place to talk." A warm fatherly smile at Sumire. "Are you ready to discuss, my dear?"

"Hai." Sumire nodded her head while grabbed one of her braided ponytails and play with it.

Hiruzen set his pipe down and folded his fingers. "First, I want to know more about this Gozu Tenno."

The purple-haired girl bit her inner cheek as she thought about it. _'How to explain this…' _she fidgeted her feet. "Gozu Tenno is a fuinjutsu sealed made by my father…" she closed her eyes, recalled her father's appearance. He has shaggy black hair, violet eyes, light skin, narrowed jawline with pronounced cheekbones, and stubble. His face always scowling, never shown any hint of affection nor proud. "…he was a scientist and researcher for an organization. It was made for a weapon."

The Hokage narrowed his eyes at this. _'A weapon… so it was the purpose, intend made.' _He mused, frowned. Not liking where this goes.

Sumire opens her eyes half-way as she continued. "But the organization was disbanded since my time, it was peaceful and plus, the leader of the organization was dead. Once the truth came out, the villagers… they ostracized my father." She tightens her hands into fists. "He felt betrayed, and when my mother died from incurable illness…he had fallen into despair and grew a hatred for Konoha. So, he trained me into a capable ninja, a tool to use in order to avenge for the organization." Then she stares at Sandaime Hokage with a bitter smile. "…he died passing on the summoning contact to me." She whispered, sorrowfully.

Hiruzen closed his eyes, feeling sadness for the young Kunoichi. To think that her father, her own biological father used his daughter for purpose as a weapon for revenge. The thought of that sickens him, since he is a father as well. "What does this Gozu Tenno do?" he asked, open his eyes with a serious frown.

"It is a technique. The true source of power was negative emotions, but…" Sumire doesn't understand this part since she doesn't feel anger nor hate. "…the contract still stays on my back, so I don't know why."

The Hokage hummed contemplative and Sumire continued. "But this contract to a yokai, a creature that is known as Nue. He can sense the negative emotions in an individual, he preys on their emotions and makes them become the darkest victim unaware. He can also feed off their chakra as sustenance, he has chakra absorption technique. The more he gets, the larger he becomes. He also has regeneration, strong strength enough to destroy multiple giant stone walls, highly resilient to weapons and jutsu, ability to change any sizes, and the endgame is that he has self-destructed in a powerful explosion that could rival to tailed-beast's biju bomb. And he also could use Space-Time Ninjutsu, and his Kekkei Genkai is Mokuton." She finished explained the power behind yokai.

Sumire noticed the Third Hokage stared at her in disbelieved stunned. "S-sandaime-sama?"

"…I didn't think it was possible, but it seemed that your father found a way to create a creature that is mistaken as tailed-beast." Hiruzen frowned, deeply troubled as he thought if anyone learns this, no doubt she will be a target. Forget that she has future knowledge, she _also _has a yokai inside of her that could be misunderstood as one of tailed-beasts. Plus, the yokai has _Mokuton _that First Hokage had, a very dangerous creature that should not be in the wrong hands.

The purple-haired Kunoichi half-shrugged. "My father was known as a genius." She said, softly.

Hiruzen rubbed his face, weary. _'It seems that Konoha now has, not only Mito-sama, the Jinchuriki. But now, we have… a carrier of yokai.' _He could definitely see if the councilors heard this, they would use Sumire as a weapon purpose only. However, he refuses to let them since the Kunoichi deserve to be treated as a human being. "What happens if you unleash your seal?"

"…Nue will bring the destruction of rage and hatred. I can control him and calm him but… he has to release his negative emotion first." She explained, slightly grimaced as she is concerned for Nue. She gently sends a small piece of her chakra to the seal, nurturing Nue. She could tell that he isn't grown mature yet.

The Third Hokage eyeing at the Kunoichi with caution. "Is Konoha in danger?"

Sumire shook her head. "No, not at all! Right now, not even close to mature. It takes years for Nue to become mature. And I won't release him." _'Except only for an emergency.' _She mused, purposely not promise anything.

"I see." Hiruzen noticed her lack of promise but accepted it. "Now we have that covered, we can discuss the timeline when you came from."

The purple-haired Kunoichi inwardly sighed. This is going to be a very long report.

**.**

**..**

**…**

**Lost in Time**

**ARC I: Ninja Academy**

**Chapter Two**

**"Welcome (back) to Konoha"**

**…**

**..**

**.**

Two hours later, and Sumire never thought talking this long would be so tiring. Even Hiruzen looked like he has aged for decades when he heard her tale of her beginning when she attended to Ninja Academy. She didn't reach to where she and the others who have graduated from the Ninja Academy yet. Luckily, the Hokage stopped her from telling the tales.

Hiruzen took a taste of his tobacco while Sumire is currently sitting on a chair she took a while ago. "I'm aware there are more tales to cover. And I do know, for a fact that there is information about wars and histories…" he glanced at Sumire from his pipe. "…do you know when the Second Shinobi World War arrive? And how it happened?"

Sumire attempted to recall the information she had studied back in the academy years of her time. _'When did it happen?' _she placed a finger on her chin. "I believe it will happen around the year of fifty-two or fifty-three. I r-recalled that there's Hanzo of the Salamander and the Legendary Sannin. The reason this war created was something conflicts between Konohagakure, Sunagakure, Amegakure, and Iwagakure. But I truly don't remember what's the politics of…" she answered, guilty for not knowing much information.

"There's no need for guilt, child. That is plenty enough information." Sandaime assured the Kunoichi with gratitude as he leaned back against his chair. "We will talk about this later sometime soon. For now…" he took out a document from the drawer. "…I have created the form that registered you as one of the Konoha civilians." Sumire eyes widen in pleasant surprise. "And also, you will be attending to a Ninja Academy." He smiles warmly at the purple-haired Kunoichi. "It would be an honor to have you as a Kunoichi of Konoha."

Sumire's eyes are teary. "O-of course, Sandaime-sama." she is truly thankful for his support and helpful for her situation.

"Here's a key to your apartment, where you will be living in, and don't worry about the bills. I will take care of that; you will be in the orphan program who will be Konoha's ninja, so the money won't be too much issue for you. However, keep in mind that when you graduate, you will have to earn your own money to pay bills, clothes, foods, and necessary needs. Understand?" Sumire nodded her head. "Good. And here is the document of your 'life' that you are currently living."

Sumire gently takes the document not unkindly from the Hokage and read out loud. "Kakei, Sumire. Born Konohagakure no Sato. The mother deceased and father was MIA. An orphan at the small orphanage outside of the Konoha village. Decided to become a Kunoichi and attending to Ninja Academy at the age of seven." She easily memorized her "past" as it was close to her truth. Her mother did die, and her father wasn't MIA but instead was killed by using forbidden sealed onto her. However, all in all, it was very easy to remember.

After a quick discussion and informed the future Kunoichi that she will start her academy tomorrow. Sumire got her apartment key and bowed to Hokage with respect and gratitude. She left the office and shut the door behind her. The Third Hokage released his seals and turned his chair to the windows with contemplative. _'To think someone like her is a powerful Kunoichi here… not to mention, her seal… I wonder if Jiraiya would be interested in looking into that.' _He mused, thinking one of his students might be helpful for Sumire's sealing. Well, for now, he will just watch and wait.

.

* * *

.

**Sumire's Apartment**

She arrived at her own apartment after she unlocked the door. She glanced around; it was a rather decent apartment. There is a kitchen/living-room, two doors down the hall as one of the doors lead to the bedroom and another door leads to the bathroom. Sumire examined her new home and noted there are few furniture. There are folded blue futon against the wall in her bedroom, and a plain dresser. There is a small table with two chairs close to the 'kitchen' area, some pots, pans, few utensils, and plates, bowls, and cups. And in the bathroom, there are two towels, scentless shampoo, soap, toothbrush, toothpaste, and a few toilet papers.

It seems the Third Hokage was kind enough to give her things in her apartment which she was grateful for, she knew that she would have to buy things for her apartment. However, for now, she was satisfied with her living condition. Sumire walked to the middle of the living-room, sat on the ground, spread her legs in front of her, and start stretching. She is flexible but not close to what she used to be in her timeline. She was so proud and took pride in being one of the most flexible Kunoichi with excellent acrobatic skills, fast and nimble. _'And I need to medicate to grow my Chakra coils.' _She mused, planning for her schedule.

Sumire frowns softly as her fingertips touch her pointy toes. It's very quiet in her home, without any noises that she wasn't used to it. She used to have friends break inside of her home, chatting and making a mess. Her Nue would come out, playing with her, and helping her train. There would be music playing and she would be relaxing on a couch, reading books. However, she is no longer in her time as twenty years old Jounin.

Right now, she is seven years old who will have to restart her skills and going through Ninja Academy. Again. _'…who would have thought it would be lonely…' _feeling homesick and mourn of her home.

.

* * *

.

**Ninja Academy**

Sumire observed the Ninja Academy that is completely different from her time. The building was large, old-fashioned with the interesting shape of red kanji on top that said, 'FIRE'. She examined the building with genuine fascinated. _'So, this is what the looked like before my academy in fifty-eight years? Talk about a major change.' _She realized the Konoha village is completely outdated, old-fashioned, and different. But, there's a certain charm in this village.

The purple-haired girl thought it was a rather charming village, even though she missed certain shops and restaurants from her time. Hell, she even missed the train and fancy movie theaters. Her violet eyes shifted to a large tree with a swing attached as her head tilted with surprise. _'That tree… it's the same one from my time… I didn't know it was there for so long.' _She mused, awe.

"Excuse me?" Sumire snapped out of it, turned to a mid-twenties Kunoichi who walked up to her with a gentle smile. She has dark brown hair that tied up a loose bun with two senbons, light brown eyes, pale skin, and wears a standard Chunin uniform. "I'm Sunada, Kaede." Kaede introduced herself politely. "I teach Kunoichi class. Are you Kakei, Sumire by chance?"

Sumire nodded her head. "Hai."

Kaede beamed at the purple-haired girl. "Wonderful! Please follow me, I will take you to your new class." Sumire nodded her head, followed the Chunin inside the building quietly. "You will be in Class One-B with Takano, Satoshi. He will be your sensei for the rest of your stay at the Ninja Academy." She explained happily.

When they arrived at the front of the classroom. "After this class is finish, you will attend to my Kunoichi class, okay? Just follow the girls and you won't get lost." Kaede smiles at Sumire who smiles shyly back. The Chunin knocked on the door and walked in when they heard 'come in' from a male voice.

"A new student is here." Kaede informed the Chunin man who seems to be in his late thirties, black short hair with hitai-ate wrapped around his forehead, green eyes, and fair skin. He also dressed in standard Chunin uniform. Sumire assumed this man is Takano, Satoshi is her sensei of Class One-B.

Takano glanced at the new student then nod his head at Kaede who smiles at him happily. "Okay, see you later, Kakei-chan." Kaede bid her farewell and walked away.

Sumire shyly walked inside the classroom, she could feel the eyes on her as she grabbed one of her braided ponytails.

The Chunin frowned at the purple-haired girl. "I'm Takano-sensei." He tilted his head in the classroom. "Introduce yourself." He said, calmly.

Sumire turned to the classroom as students stared at her with curiosity and interest. "H-hello. My name is Kakei, Sumire. N-nice to meet you." She introduced herself shyly with a polite bow.

Takano nods his head satisfied. "Kakei-san, you may take a seat next to Arai, Sayuri. Arai-san, please raise your hand." Sayuri raised her hand and Sumire quickly went to her seat next to the girl.

From the corner of her eyes, observed the girl. Sayuri has light brown eyes without pupils, brown hair which is tied into a bun with a light blue ribbon, strands of her hair frame both side of her face, hangs over her ears from behind them, fair skin, and she wears dark teal kimono dress, black leggings tucked into dark ninja sandals. She looks very pretty.

When Sumire sat down, Sayuri turned her attention to the purple-haired girl with a polite smile. "Hello, my name is Arai, Sayuri." She said, ladylike.

"Kakei, Sumire." The purple-haired future Kunoichi smiles softly. Sayuri nod her head turned her eyes to Takano-sensei and pay attention.

Sumire carefully examined her surroundings. There are a lot of classmates who seem to be around her age or so. Obviously, she doesn't recognize them at all as her violet eyes continue scanning until stopped a pair of sapphire eyes that belong to a very pretty boy. He has spiky blonde hair with jaw-length bangs framing either side of his face, sun-kissed tan skin, he wears a simple white suit of clothing with green trimmings and a hood. He tilted his head at her with curiosity. Sumire slowly blushes with awkward by his fascinated eyes. Her violet eyes break his contact and attempt to pay attention to the teacher.

Although, she couldn't help but think why this boy seems… familiar? Her violet eyes glance from the corner of her eyes to a blonde-haired boy who is paying attention to the teacher's lecture. _'…maybe it's just my imagination.' _She mused, shook her head, and put her focus Takano who is explaining about Shodai Hokage which she is familiar with. Sumire just realized that it's going to be very easy lessons for her at Ninja Academy.

.

.

.

It's lunchtime and students stood up from their seats and start their activity or eat their lunches. Sayuri turned her seat to Sumire with a polite smile. "Would you like to join us?" she asked.

Sumire blinked in surprise but shyly nodded her head. The brunette girl stood up and Sumire followed the girl quietly. Once they are outside of the academy to the field where the window of their classroom was. A girl who has long dark brown hair in a low ponytail with three strands framing her face, fair skin, dark eyes, and she wears maroon-red blouse, blue shorts, and blue ninja sandals. "Yo-chan!"

Yoshino glanced up from her bento and waved at Sayuri. Her dark eyes shifted to Sumire who looked nervous. "Hello." She greeted.

Sayuri sat next to Yoshino and Sumire sat in front of the girls. "This is Kakei, Sumire." Sayuri introduced the meek girl to Yoshino.

"Wakao, Yoshino." She nods her head. "From Class One-C. Which, thankfully different from Yuri-chan." Yoshio grinned at Sayuri who rolled her eyes.

"Yo-chan and I are childhood friends, since toddler years because our mothers are best friends." Sayuri explained to Sumire.

Sumire nodded her head with understanding. Yoshino swallowed her food. "So, where are you from? I never saw you around." She blurted it with curiosity.

"Yo-chan." Sayuri disapproved of her best friend's tactless question. Yoshino just ignores Sayuri who huffed slightly with irked and resigned.

The purple-haired girl fiddle with her braided hair. "I was from a small orphanage outside of Konoha village." She lied, feeling guilty but has no choice.

Yoshino and Sayuri frowned at this and exchanged a glance. "Oh… well, then. Welcome to Konoha." Yoshino said with a half-grinned.

Sayuri nodded her head with a smile. "If you like, we could give you a tour in the village?" she offered, curious.

"O-oh?" Sumire was taken aback by their kindness but then relaxes her shoulders and smiles softly. "H-hai. I think that would be wonderful." She accepted the elegant girl's offer.

After a moment, the lunch finished and the girls return to the Academy to finish their ninja classes.

.

* * *

.

**Kunoichi Class**

**Later**

Kaede stood in the middle of the meadow with soon-to-be kunoichis sitting on the grass around her. The woman placed her hands on her hips with a warm smile as her eyes sparkle with excitement. "—according to the historical records before the Konohagakure no Sato was made, Kunoichi rarely participated in fights. They were used for surveillance and informants. However, that changed when a legendary Kunoichi Senju, Mistuki-sama assassinated the target which resulted in saved the heir of the Uzumaki Clan." She lectures on the history of how Kunoichi exists.

Sumire, who is sitting between Sayuri and Yoshino, listening with intrigue as she never heard of this history before. She learned all kinds of histories in her life, but she knew that some books and scrolls don't have _every _history. And this is one of them that she never knew.

"—was when the Shinobi realized that Kunoichi is a better ninja when it comes to seduction, espionage, assassination, and disguises." Kaede continued to explain more of the tale behind Senju, Mistuki that set up headquarters in the small land and recruited three hundred women who were mostly orphans, former prostitutes, and war victims. Mistuki trained the women to become powerful kunoichi secretly for decades until First Hokage discovered it and allied with them thanks to his wife who was an old family friend with Mistuki.

The violet-haired girl was amazed and awe by the history that she finds it fascinated. After a while, Kaede finished her lesson and informed the girls that next week they will be learning about secret weapons. And the class was dismissed.

Yoshino stood on her feet as she stretched her arms above her head. "Well, that was something." She commented.

Sayuri gently brushes the grass from her outfit. "I find this history rather informative."

"I agreed. I never knew how Kunoichi came into existence." Sumire agreed with Sayuri. Three of the girls chatting a few more minutes as they start walking through the field to the road.

The violet-haired Kunoichi thought it wasn't so bad to be stuck in this timeline since she gained two new friends. Although, she _still _misses her family, her friends… and most of all, she misses Nue. Sumire gently sends her chakra into the seal as she continues nurturing the yokai. _'I wonder if this is a really good idea to stay here though…' _she mused, worried and slightly anxious.

Once again, she silently curses Boruto.


	3. Survival Camping

**Thanks for the reviews, favs, and follows! *beam***

**Rated: M (Death, Violence, Languages, Blood, and Angst)**

**Pairing: MinatoxSumire**

**Warning: unbetas. English is my second. ASL is my first. *nod* Yes, I'm Deaf. *peace***

**Please be safe, and stay healthy~**

**Enjoy~? :)**

* * *

**Location: Konohagakure no Sato**

**Sumire's Apartment**

**One Month Later…**

The violet-haired girl drinks her tea from a cup gracefully as she is standing by the sink in her kitchen. Her purple-eyes gaze at the sunrise of the early morning sky through the window quietly. It has been a month ever since Boruto sends her back in past. She has been given a weekly "report" to Hokage about her time. She still hasn't reached her graduation story yet because there are many things to go over. Unfortunately, Sumire does have knowledge of many things that happened in her timeline, but she doesn't know details nor all information about Konoha.

She knew her father wanted revenge for the organization, however, he never really told her what the name of the organization nor who was the mastermind behind the dark organization. She doesn't recall the detailed information about the tailed-beasts, only the basic info. True that she knew so much of having nearly sixty years information, however, she doesn't know nor recalls a lot of details. Not only that, but she also doesn't have information about Clans secrets. Sumire only learned a lot of things because of the history scrolls, books from libraries, and stories from shinobis and civilians.

However, it doesn't mean she won't stop trying to help with the best of her ability. A soft smile appeared on her face when she remembered how she enjoying spending time with her two friends. Yoshino and Sayuri. They both have been helping her a lot for the past month, touring her around the unfamiliar yet familiar village, hanging out in sweet shop or library, and even spend a night at each other's places few times. Sumire missed _her _best friends from her timeline, no one can take their places. But she has enough room in her heart to add two new friends.

Sumire genuinely likes spending time with her friends. Yoshino was bossy, determined, a little bit headstrong, bold, and brave. Sayuri was elegant, polite, nice, and graceful. Two opposite yet they both are best friends. The bond was strong and Sumire hopes that maybe, someday she would love to share that kind of bond with them.

The violet-haired girl sighed softly, send the empty cup in the sink, and sauntered to the living room. She starts stretching as she wants to keep top-shake flexible. Sumire wondered if there's something she could do to change the history? But, she is afraid that if she did change something, the future she knew, her future…

Will be different.

And she is scared of that. And Sumire doesn't know what to do, however, for now, she can only attend to Ninja Academy.

**.**

**..**

**…**

**Lost in Time**

**ARC I: Ninja Academy**

**Chapter Three**

**"Survival Camping"**

**…**

**..**

**.**

**Ninja Academy**

Sumire stood between Yoshino and Sayuri as a bunch of students gathered around in the courtyard with Chunin teachers with clipboards and there are bags stacked in pile. The violet-haired future kunoichi wondered what they will be doing this time.

Takano turned his eyes on the students with a serious faces. "Alright, now may I have your attention?" all students turned to him silently. "Good. Now today we will be doing exercise. It's called Survival Camping, and it will be a three-man team." The Chunin tilted his head at the pile of bags. "Each team will have their own bag of supply and spend the three days and two nights in the forest." He informed them calmly.

_"Really?"_

_"I wonder if we pick our own team?"_

_"Sounds fun."_

Takano cleared his throat which silences the students. "Pay attention." His eyes sharpen in the stern tone. "Now, I'm going to call out the names of each team. And once you have your teammates, come and pick your camping bag." He said, serious and satisfied that students are now being attentive to him. "Team A—" he called out the names of the three-man squad from the clipboard.

Sayuri hummed softly as she entwined her fingers behind her back elegant. "I wonder if we're going to be in the same team?" she glanced at her friends with curious.

Yoshino frowned. "I hope so, otherwise it'll be so boring with either of you." She blurted to her friends who smiles at her.

"—Team J: Namikaze, Minato. Nara, Shikaku. Kakei, Sumire. Team K—" Sumire blinked when she heard her name and glanced around with confusion in the hope to catch one of her _"teammate" _somewhere in the crowd.

The brunet groaned. "Oh great, now I feel so sorry for you, Su-chan." Yoshino pats Sumire's back with a pity face.

"Huh?" Sumire frowned with confused while Sayuri sighed softly. "W-why?"

Yoshino made a face. "You got Nara in your team. He's in my class and he is the biggest lazy-ass I have ever displeasure to meet in my life." She said, bitter with a sour face.

"Language, Yo-chan." Sayuri scolded her childhood friend's using vulgar vocabulary.

Yoshino rolled her eyes. "He's lazy-butt who couldn't lift a pencil on a written test." She said, arms crossed with an irritated huffed.

"Oh…" Sumire's violet eyes scanned in the crowd in hope to find however, she wasn't exactly familiar with names that belong to people's faces since she hasn't really expanded her socialize. Luckily, Sayuri noticed it and helpfully pointed it out.

"That's Nara." The elegant girl showed Sumire of a young boy with brown hair that tied up high pony-tail, tan skin, sharp brown eyes, dark grey shirt, black pants, and navy-blue shinobi sandal. Sumire heard of Nara Clan, and she was friendly with one. Sumire's heart sank when she thought of one of her good friends, Shikadai, and wondered if this boy might be related to _her _Nara? "And that's Namikaze." She pointed at the blonde-haired boy that Sumire almost recognized. He was in her class, although she couldn't quite put her finger to why he looks familiar to her.

Sumire thanked her friend's helpful tips and waited for everyone to have their names called. After a moment, she sauntered to her _"teammates" _and noticed Minato and Shikaku are standing next to each other and chatting lightly. Minato's sapphire eyes shifted from Nara to her and smiles politely. "Hello, we are in the same class. But haven't been formally introduced to each other. I'm Namikaze, Minato." He said, friendly.

The violet-haired girl was taken aback by his friendliness but smiles shyly. "H-hi. I'm Kakei, Sumire. Nice to meet you." She bowed politely.

"Troublesome. Nara, Shikaku." Shikaku said, yawned behind his hand and stare dazedly at the distance.

Minato just smiles while Sumire sweatdropped but a nostalgic smile appeared on her face. Oh, how she misses her lazy friend.

The Chunin cleared his throat and asked for the students' attention once again. "Now, please get your bag. One bag per team." He instructed them, sternly.

"I'll get the bag." The blonde-haired boy easily volunteers and ambled to the pile of bags. Sumire and Shikaku waited silently in awkward silence. After a minute or two, Minato returns with a bag.

Takano opened his mouth. "Listen up carefully. I'm only going to explain this once. Inside the bag, is the necessary supplies that you will need in order to survive in the woods. There are a few missing supplies that you will have to earn it yourself." He explained while one of the teachers step forward and took out a small red-scroll. "This scroll is _only _for an emergency. If anyone was in gravely injury or missing, please use the scroll and active with your chakra. We will come to get you as long as you stay put where you release the emergency signal. Understood?" most of the students answered in obeyed that they understood. "Excellent. Now, let's start your exercise. Team A to Team I, please follow Chunin Akashi. Team J to Team R, please follow Chunin Minami. Team S to Team Z, please follow Chunin Aoi."

Almost immediately, Sumire waved at her friends farewell with a smile then quickly follow Minato and Shikaku. The blonde-haired boy decided to carry the backpack in the team as Shikaku slouches his shoulders and Sumire awkwardly steps behind the boys quietly.

When the Team J to Team R lead by Chunin Minami to the far west of the forest, the woman halted and turned around with a stern face. "Alright brats. You will be scattered somewhere in the woods, survive in a team, and _do not _engage in battle with each other. This is a simply Survival Camping." She informed the students not unkindly. "Now, Team J. Your path will be that direction and here." Minami took out a pile of folded maps, she plucks one up that has labeled of **TEAM J**. "Shoo." After she handed the map to Sumire, made "shoo-ing" hand gesture. She turned to the next team and hand the map to them.

"Troublesome." Shikaku mumbled as he walked to the direction with Minato and Sumire. Once they are out of the sights from others.

The violet-haired girl unfolded the map and saw the marks. "Oh? They're marked spots…" she mumbled with surprise and interest. Two boys halted when Sumire paused while she is reading the map.

"You can read the map?" the lazy Nara asked with curious.

Sumire nodded her head. "Hai. We are here." She pointed at the map where they currently are. "Our base can be anywhere of these marks. Like one in the cave, or near the river." She comment, gently.

Minato's gaze was on the map as he tilted his head thoughtfully. "We should take a base near the river." He suggests to his teammates.

"That's probably a good idea. If we have a water container in that bag, we could fill it if it's empty." Sumire liked Minato's suggestion. "And we could also get fish for the meal." She added, then her purple-eyes shifted to Shikaku. "What do you think, Nara-san?"

Shikaku frowned. "I guess that could work. However, we need to keep in mind that we might meet another team. If that spot is not yet claimed, we'll take it."

"But if it already claims?" Minato asked, curious.

The Lazy Nara shove his hands in his pockets. "Then we will have to find another troublesome base." He stated. Then his dark eyes shifted to the backpack. "And we need to know what's in that bag."

"We'll look into it after we claim the spot." Minato said with a friendly smile.

Soon, the team walked the path of the location where the river located in a quiet atmosphere. Sumire carefully keeping her eyes on the map and the woods around them. She fondly recalled back in her timeline, where she used to train in the forest like these places with _her Genin team_. Her heart squeezes sadly that she missed them.

Her violet-eyes almost instantly spot the river in the distance. "There." She pointed it out to her assigned teammates. The boys saw and they quickly power-walked toward the river and claimed it their base.

Minato shrugs the backpack off, dropped on the ground, and unzipped. He took out the supplies while Shikaku and Sumire noted the items. There are a compass, two empty containers, three rations, a sleeping bag, three kunai knives, a red emergency scroll, and a small box of the first-aid kit.

Sumire kindly filled the water from the river in two containers while Minato and Shikaku discuss the supplies. Her gaze spot few fishes swimming inside the river and watch them gracefully moving inside of the water. She briefly remembered that her sweet yokai loves to play in the water with the fishes. Sumire gently shifted her chakra to continue nurturing the seal on her back. She closed her eyes, feeling the yokai's growth. It's not even close to a child-level, it's still a baby which she doesn't mind. If Sumire could nurture Nue for years nonstop, then she could patiently wait for him to grow mature in the future.

Although, Sumire _doesn't _know when her yokai can be released from the seal since she knew it was his instinct to fight. She didn't like the thought of anyone harm her precious partner. Sumire paused when she noticed the smell in the air is slightly different. Her violet eyes flicked upwards and saw a clear sky but there are clouds slowly coming from the distance. She knew there's a possibility that there will be rain.

The purple-haired future Kunoichi turned her head around to her teammates. "There might be rain in a few hours." She informed them, as she picked up the water containers and walked to them.

The boys were surprised and confuse by her announcement. Minato glanced up with curiosity while Shikaku raises his eyebrow at her with calculating. "How would you know that?"

"A-ah… well, I can smell the change in the air." Sumire half-admittedly. She was trained by her father on how to recognize the scent changes from the air. He was strictly trained her how to catch the weathered scent by using her nose. It wasn't exactly the fondest memories since it was one of the brutal training she received from him. She smiles awkwardly since she doesn't want to explain the bloody history of her talents and skills because of her father.

Shikaku hummed with impressed while Minato's sapphire eyes lit with amazed. "That's cool! Like Inuzuka?" Minato asked, curious.

"Sort of… but not strong like Inuzuka's nose." Sumire answered, shyly with a smile. She placed the water containers in the backpack.

The lazy Nara frowned. "If the rain is truly coming, then we can't stay here. How troublesome." He muttered exasperatedly.

"How far that cave was?" Minato asked the purple-haired Kunoichi with curiosity as he recalled there was a cave on the map he saw earlier.

Sumire took out the folded map from her inner pocket, unfolded it, and read the map. "From here to there, it would take at least ten miles to reach the cave." She informed them, gently.

After a moment of discussion, Team J decided to head the cave and caught three fishes from the river and left.

.

.

.

**Later…**

Team J arrived in the cave just in time before the storm clouds arrived and released the downpouring rain as three kids sat around the fire wile stare at the rain outside of the cave quietly. Shikaku hummed with intrigue and relief as his gaze shifted to her. "Your keen of the nose is useful." Minato nodded his head as he agreed with the lazy Nara.

Sumire smiles shyly. "Thank you." She said then turned her attention to the cooking fishes in the sticks around the firepit. Her legs pressed against her chest as her arms around her, waiting for her meal to finish.

Shikaku leaned back with his hands placed behind him while his eyes are closed while Minato crossed his legs comfortably with a contemplative face.

"Kakei-san?" Sumire snapped her eyes to sapphire eyes. "I hope I'm not offending you for asking this question, but are you original from Konoha?" Minato asked, curious. His question caught Shikaku's interest as the lazy Nara opened his eyes and turn to her with inquisitive.

The violet-haired future Kunoichi was taken aback by this question as her eyes widen in surprise. "I…" she knew of her false background by heart but deep down, she wishes to answer the truth of her real history because _she _wasn't born in Konohagakure no Sato. However, she can't since she is strictly ordered by Sandaime Hokage to keep her disguise secret. _'Does this mean that I'll never tell anyone of my truth?' _she mused, sadly. "…I was born in the village but was raised outside in the small orphanage." She answered, dejected that she'll never tell her real truth.

Two boys stared at her quietly then Minato smiles softly. "I was raised in the orphanage too." He understood how she feels which makes her smile stiffly at him.

"Troublesome…" the lazy Nara mumbled, guilty and uncomfortable that his two "teammates" are orphans while he, has a large family since he came from the Nara Clan. "…what's your goal?" he blurted it out, attempt to change the awkward sad atmosphere.

Sumire and Minato blinked at them then they smile politely. The blonde-haired answered first. "My goal is to become Hokage." He simply answered as if it was a fact. Then his sapphire eyes shifted to Sumire. "What about you, Kakei-san?"

"Oh…" what is her goal? To save the world? Help the Konoha to have a better future? Even though she doesn't want to carry such heavy burden which she habitually made another inward curse to certain blonde-haired ninja in her mind once again. "…I don't know yet." Sumire decided to play it safe because she genuinely doesn't know and she is quite lost. Before, her goal was to be one of the most powerful Kunoichi and protect her family and friends.

However, that was gone because she failed which made her depressed but she hid her emotion from the boys.

"I'm sure you'll find it one day." Minato assured her which made her smile at him. Then they both turned to Shikaku who in response, that he doesn't have the answer as well.

After a few exchanges of words to get to know each other, their meal was done and they went ahead to eat.

Before the Team J knew, Shikaku was sleeping with a bag underneath his head while the sleeping bag was open for Sumire and Minato will be on the first watch. The violet-haired kunoichi sat on the sleeping bag with concern frown on her face. "Are you sure this is okay?" she whispered, worried. Sumire doesn't want to be the only one to share this sleeping bag.

She honestly doesn't mind share since she long grew customed to share her things with her comrades. After all, in a ninja career, modestly doesn't matter.

Minato shakes his head. "We don't mind. I'll wake you up in a couple of hours." He promised her.

However, Sumire frowned deeply at him. Which made Minato staring at her with contemplative. "What bothers you, Kakei-san?" he wondered.

"…I just don't like having a teammate to sleep somewhere uncomfortable when I'm the one sleeping on this bed. It's not right." Sumire answered, dissatisfied.

The blonde-haired boy tilted his head. "Shinobi has to get used to the hard environment no matter what." He pointed it out.

Sumire's cheeks puff out, slightly annoyed. "I'm aware of the Shinobi Rules, but that doesn't mean I'll have to follow every single one." Minato raises his eyebrow in surprise. "We're going to be ninjas and ninjas are allow to either _bend _or _break _the rules once in a while. Plus, I'm allowed to have kindness and since we have this sleeping bag, I want to offer it either you or Nara-san to share."

"Troublesome…" two pair of eyes turned to lazy Nara with surprise as they thought he was asleep, but turned out he wasn't. Shikaku sat up and half-lid eyes. "…Shinobi shouldn't have emotions during a mission."

The violet-haired kunoichi curled her fists. "Then I'll just be the Kunoichi with emotions enough to be a human."

"But you will be view as a monster in Shinobi career." Shikaku retort, calmly.

"Then I'll be a monster who has feelings." Sumire answered with confidence.

"Having emotions is a weakness. Especially kindness."

Sumire shook her head. "No. I disagreed."

"And why is that?" Shikaku's eyes sharpen while Minato stared at them quietly.

The violet-haired kunoichi lifted her chin. "Because kindness is a wonderful way to let another struggling soul know that there is still love in this world." She declared as she fondly remembered of her family and friends while spreading her chakra to the back of her seal where her trustworthy partner is.

Silence in the cave except for the sounds of the rain outside and the soft crackles from the firepit. Shikaku huffed softly then stood up, went to her, and plopped down on the sleeping bag. "Troublesome. Wake me up for the third watch." he falls on his back and turned on his side.

Sumire and Minato stared at him in surprise then glanced at each other.

Soon, Minato's smile spread on his face with warm sapphire eyes while Sumire silently giggled with sparkle violet eyes.

.

* * *

.

**Next Day**

"Can someone tell me how we ended up like this?" an irritated tone comes from the lazy Nara.

Sweatdropped. "Well, we were scouting the area until—"

"—a suspicious squirrel with an active fire that a certain someone decided to rescue it." Lazy Nara interjected.

A huff heard. "I can't just leave the poor thing alone!"

Glares. "Instead you helped and now we are trapped. Troublesome."

"Now, now… please calm down. You know she can't help it, Nara-san. The poor thing _was _on fire." Attempted to bring peace.

Muttered darkly. "What a drag. How are we going to be free from this trap then?"

Silence is heard.

Team J is tangled up in a net trap, hanging in the air as their eyes stared down at the backpack that was scattered. Minato sweatdropped sheepishly while Shikaku mumbled darkly and Sumire felt guilty and embarrassed.

The lazy Nara is laying on his stomach, arm loop through the hole, his foot got stuck in another loop. Minato is laying on Shikaku's back, his hands are free but one of his feet was stuck in the loop underneath the lazy Nara. And Sumire is sitting half-way on Minato's legs, her hand was stuck between the loop and Minato's foot, her legs were curled to her side uncomfortably, and awkwardly leaning on the net wall.

They've been stuck in the net trap for a while, their kunai knives are in the backpack which happened to be on the ground, scattered around… their stomachs growled for food… and the rations are… among the scattered as well…

"Does anyone have something in their arsenal that could release us from the trap?" Minato asked, hopeful yet resigned.

Sumire shakes her head. "No." she would be gladly using one of her jutsu to use but she has to start over thanks to a certain ninja who send her back in past.

Shikaku snorted as he stared at the muddy ground with boredom as he now forgot the anger as it was too troublesome for him. "you mean besides the fact we are seven years old that hasn't expanded our chakra control yet, along with tangled limbs that seem impossible to reach anything?" he sarcastically said. "I only have a metal wire in my pocket, unfortunately, I can't reach it and it's impossible."

"I see." Minato sighed, resigned. It seems they are stuck for a while. It's unfortunate that the red emergency scroll happened to be among the scattered on the ground as well.

The violet-haired kunoichi felt so guilty for leading her team into a trap. She didn't mean to and plus, she wasn't aware there are strays traps left in the woods that other ninjas forgot to set the traps off. Then she perked up with she realized that she may not have her arsenal yet, but she has her flexibility ability that she is proud to say it was one of her biggest strength. "Wait, you mention that you have a metal wire in your pocket, Nara-san?"

"Hai." Shikaku lazily answered.

Sumire's smile spread which Minato raises his eyebrow at her with confusion. "Do you have an idea, Kakei-san?"

"I think I could reach it." Sumire said with confidence.

"How?" Shikaku asked, curious, and interested while Minato eyeing at her with intrigue by her answer.

The violet-haired kunoichi carefully calculating her position and her teammates' limbs. "I'm very confident in my flexibility. However, this might be more uncomfortable so please bear with me, Nara-san, Namikaze-san." She said with an apologetic tone.

"It's alright. If you can reach it, then we might as well be patient and go along." Minato said with a friendly smile.

The lazy Nara sighed. "What a drag… fine." He is mentally prepared for the discomfort soon.

"Thank you. I'll try to hurry." Sumire gently bends her back over Minato's legs until her head touches the net, near Shikaku's torso. Her free hand glide over through the loop and she twisted her body half-way when her hand reaches the lazy Nara's pants. "Which pocket, Nara-san?"

Shikaku raises his eyebrow when he could see her hand. "Left." He replied.

Minato was amazed and impressed with violet-haired kunoichi's flexibility skills.

"Okay…" Sumire extends her hand toward the left pocket and the brush of her fingertips, she could feel the thin wire. She stretches a little further as she should feel herself slowly slipping away from Minato's legs. Luckily, the blonde-haired boy instantly latched onto her, so she doesn't injury herself. Sumire mentally thanked the blonde-haired soon-to-be ninja.

After agonizing few minutes, Sumire managed to pluck the metal wire out. "Got it!" she shouted in triumph. She curled her hand tightly around the metal wire and bring her hand closer to her. Sumire placed her hand close to her chest when her arm is out of the loop. She could feel Minato's hand gently reached down and grabbed her forearm not unkindly. He pulled her upward as she is half-way sitting on his legs. Shikaku grunt but relief when Sumire got the wire.

Sumire lifted the wire with a beaming smile while Minato grinned happily. "It seems that we don't have to be stuck any longer, Nara-san." The blonde-haired boy commented with slight amuse.

"Thank kami." Shikaku sighed in relief. "'Cause you both are heavy, troublesome."

Minato and Sumire chuckled softly while Shikaku grumbled but half-grin on his face. Soon, Team J finally managed to free themselves from the net trap after two hours to figure out using the metal wire.

.

* * *

.

**Ninja Academy**

**Next Day**

Team J arrived at the academy and saw a bunch of teams gathered around with Chunin and teachers. Sumire is a relief to be back and glanced at her "teammates" who are content and happy. "I…had fun despite that I lead us the trapped." She said, shyly.

Minato smiles at her. "Me too. It was nice to have you both as my teammates." He said, genuinely. "I hope we can be a team once again someday."

"You both are troublesome." Yet Shikaku has a small smirked on his face. "At least, next time, we can depend on Kakei-san's flexibility to get us out of traps."

Three of them chuckled. The violet-haired kunoichi couldn't help but let her heart open up to two new friends, even though she was lost in this timeline and having trouble remembering the faces from the histories book she read in her time…

However, it doesn't mean she _is not allowed_ to have new friends.

Her friends will never be replacements, ever. But she discovered that it's okay to have new friends.

A warm smile appeared on her face as her eyes lift upward to the bright blue sky.


End file.
